20 Questions
by MandyJai13
Summary: Naya hears Heather talking to TV Guide in an interview about how she thinks Brittany is better with Sam. This breaks Naya's heart because she's been in love with Heather forever, she decides to move on but Heather doesn't want to let her go that easily. What happens when the girls play a round of 20 questions? Will the truth come out? Heya. Oneshot.


**20 Questions  
One-shot**

"So Heather, the fans are dying to know who you're rooting for Sam or Santana?" the host asks, staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Well that's a good question. I think being with Sam gives her more room to be herself because they're both weird. I think that Santana and Brittany's relationship is best friends, nothing more, but she's still stuck with me." Heather tells her honestly.

"So it sounds like you're rooting for Sam? Is that right? That's interesting since Naya told us that she'll always root for Brittana." The TV Guide's host stares at her expectantly and makes the blonde uncomfortable so she shifts in her seat and swallows hard.

"I guess I'm kind of rooting for Bram, I mean Sam and Brittany just fit together." The blonde answers her without making comment on Naya, she knows that her friend supports Brittana whole heartedly, but it's not like it really matters, best friends don't always have to agree. And she can't help but think Brittany and Sam are good for each other because they are so alike.

"Well that's all the time we have, thanks for joining us Heather! And don't forget to tune into Fox on Thursdays for the newest episodes of Glee!" As her voice fades, the cameras cut off.

Everyone starts chattering and the blonde makes her way off the set and towards her manager. "Hey am I free to go? I'm pretty exhausted and I really want to go home."

"Yep, you're done for the day Heather, get some rest." Her manager says before she heads for the exit.

* * *

Naya is sitting in front of her TV, getting ready to watch her best friend's interview with TV Guide. When the program finally starts she sits through several boring interviews with various celebrities until she sees her best friend walk onto stage.

The brunette can't help the smile that lights up her face. She loves seeing Heather, even if it's just on TV, the girl always seems to leave her heart pounding in her chest.

Naya knows, although she's never admitted in out loud, that she has feelings for the blonde, feelings that are more than friendly. Yet she just can't bring herself to tell Heather for fear of ruining their friendship.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the host asking Heather various questions about the show, dancing, her friends and several other random things.

She smiles every time the blonde says something funny or charming, and she can't help but roll her eyes when Heather takes a sarcastic tone.

The interview starts drawing to a close, and all has gone well. That is until the host asks about Heather's opinion on Sam and Santana.

Naya's mouth falls open when she hears Heather's response. It hurts, it rips through her like fire, burning her up, singeing her heart.

Before she can stop it a tear falls from her eyes. She can't force herself to watch anymore so she shuts the TV off. It shouldn't hurt this much, after all Heather is talking about her TV counterpart, not her, but it doesn't really matter because it feels like Heather is talking about them, about her.

She runs upstairs and flings herself into bed, letting the tears fall and the sobs echo through her empty house. Eventually she cries until there is nothing left, but the pain is still overwhelming and her heart aches.

When she can't fall asleep she gets up and throws on her coat, deciding to drive around and clear her thoughts. As she's walking out the door she notices her phone on the table and grabs it.

3 New Messages. She opens the first and reads it out loud.

_From: Heather- Hey Nay, did you see the interview? What did you think? Oh and what are you doing later tonight?_

She sighs and opens the second one.

_From: Heather- So I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for movie night and maybe a sleepover I'm missing my bestie… _

Naya curses under her breath, then hesitates, but after a few seconds she finally opens the third message.

_From: Heather- Answer your phone! I'm starting to get worried! Anyways I miss you, and I need my Naya, so please just text me back._

The brunette stares at the words for a long time and when she feels a single tear slide down her cheek she hits the delete button and heads for the front door.

As she steps outside and closes the door behind her she lets out a shaky breath "Apparently you don't need me, I'm just a friend after all."

With that she gets in her car and starts to drive trying to erase the memories of the girl she wishes she'd never met.

* * *

_Monday on Set…_

Naya walks into her trailer, shoulders slumped, black circles under her eyes, hair in a mess. She throws her bag on the couch and heads off to make-up.

An hour later she's on set, standing with Dianna chatting casually. However it doesn't take long for the blonde to realize something is wrong with her friend.

She moves in closer and puts her arms around Naya, wordlessly hugging the girl. The brunette hugs her back but then pulls away. Dianna grabs her chin and tilts her head up so their eyes meet.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong; just remember I'm always here if you need me." They share a smile, but it fades instantly when the smaller girl hears Heather's voice.

"Naya! Naya!" She's hurrying across set to where the two girls are standing. Naya cringes as her names falls from Heather's lips.

When the dancer reaches them she instantly steps in to hug her friend. The brunette doesn't hug back but instead stays still for a brief moment then pulls away awkwardly.

"Naya, where have you been? I've been texting and calling all weekend. I was worried, and I really wanted to see you." Heather's stares at her expectantly.

"Sorry I wasn't feeling very well, and my phone was off." The first part was true; she was sick, sick from watching Heather's interview, sick from crying over a girl that will never love her back. However the second part was a flat out lie. Her phone was on all weekend, and she'd seen the 20 texts the other girl sent, and the 10 missed phone calls she had.

Her eyes meet blue for a second but then drop to the ground. "Umm I have to go Heather, I need to get ready for the next scene. See you later." With that the brunette disappears leaving the blonde, standing alone and clearly upset.

* * *

Naya spends the next weeks ignoring Heather every chance she gets; running off set, hiding in her trailer, and making excuses not to hang out after work.

It kills her because all she really wants is to run into Heather's arms and hold the girl close; especially when she sees the confused hurt in her best friend's eyes.

Unfortunately being around Heather just makes everything harder. Because in all honestly Naya only has two options, stay and continue to get her heart broken or let her go. The brunette decides on the latter.

She loves Heather but she can't keep this up, can't keep pretending she isn't dying inside. Naya knows it's time to move on, somehow she has to forget the blonde.

That seems to be easier said than done however, because it's not just Naya's love for the dancer that makes this difficult. No, it's the look on Heather's face when the brunette pulls away, the kicked puppy dog eyes that the girl makes when she's staring longingly at her phone waiting for her best friend to text her back.

It hurts seeing Heather like this; it breaks her heart but then again making Heather happy breaks her heart too. She sighs because her resolve is slipping, Naya doesn't know how much longer she can do this.

After a particularly long day on set, Naya's exhausted. All she's seen today is the sad look in Heather's eyes, the way the blonde's shoulders slouch and how her smiles never seems genuine. Knowing she's caused this feels like she's taken a bullet in the heart.

The brunette knows she has to get out of there, has to leave because she needs to stay strong, needs to stay away from the girl that she can never have.

Chancing one last glance at the blonde she sees the familiar pout on pink lips. It hurts, but in that moment Naya hears Heather's words in the interview _'I think being with Sam gives her more room to be herself because they're both weird. I think that Santana and Brittany's relationship is best friends, nothing more, but she's still stuck with me'_

Naya feels tears welling up inside her so she turns and runs as fast as she can. The petite Latina just can't do it anymore. She hates herself for hurting Heather, hates herself for leaving the girl broken. But she just can't be what Heather wants when she's so broken inside.

Quickly changing out of her costume she grabs her bag and heads for her car. She walks quickly, checking her phone as she goes. Another text from Heather, she shakes her head as a tear falls.

Too engrossed in her thoughts she doesn't see the girl in front of her and runs smack into her.

"Hey Nay, I was just coming to find you. I really want to talk." Heather says as she steadies her friend's body.

"Oh ummm hey…." Naya wipes her eyes as discretely as she can before she looks up at the blonde dancer.

"Since filming is over for today we should go grab some takeout and head to my place for a girl's night. You've kind of been ignoring me…" The blonde mentions with a twinge of sadness in her voice. She's obviously noticed Naya's distance over the past few weeks.

"Yeah sorry about that, I've just been sick, I'm actually still not feeling that great, I don't know if that's a good idea, I don't want yo…" She's interrupted mid-sentence by Heather's words.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care if you're sick, I just want to spend time with you." The taller girl reaches out and strokes a tanned cheek. Naya drops her eyes to the ground, forcing herself not to recoil at the dancer's warm touch. "I don't know Heather."

"Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer, I want you to come over, I'll help take care of you."

The brunette feels her resolve break because no matter how hurt she is, she doesn't want to cause Heather any pain.

The car ride to the blonde's house is silent, neither girl really knowing what to say. When they pull into her driveway the dancer lets out a shaky breathe.

"So umm you ready to head inside." Naya just nods and steps out of the car, her overnight bag in hand. Heather steps in front of her to open the door, before they both hurry inside.

"You can go put your bag in my room upstairs, I will grab us some drinks. What would you like?"

"I'll just have a coke. Thank you." Naya replies politely. The blonde gives her a strange look, wondering why her friend is acting so odd. You'd think they were strangers, not two girls who used to spend almost every day together.

Naya tries to smile when she sees Heather staring but it ends up looking more like a grimace. Wordlessly she turns and heads for the stairs.

When she gets to the top she looks down the hall towards her friend's bedroom and she feels her body start to shake. She slumps against a wall, trying to stop the tears that threaten to fall. Inhaling deeply as she forces herself to stand up and walk down the hallway.

As she reaches the door she notices the open guest bedroom across the hall. Her breathing slows, this isn't going to be easy to explain because they've always slept in the same bed, but she just doesn't have the strength for that anymore.

Entering the room she flips on the lights and tosses her bag onto the dresser. Her eyes scan the space, which is decorated simply, before sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up her cell.

Hitting her speed-dial button she presses in the number three. Dianna.

The phone rings several times before she hears Dianna's raspy voice on the other end.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? I saw you run off set today?" Upon hearing her friend's words she feels hot tears stinging her eyes. The blonde singer feels her heart break as she listens to Naya cry.

"Shhh baby, it's okay. Deep breaths." Dianna knows the brunette, knows that this has something to do with Heather.

She knows, she's always somewhat known that the Latina has feelings for her fellow blonde cast member, but her suspicions were confirmed when Naya showed up the night after Heather's interview tears streaming down her tan cheeks.

Every day it's pretty much been the same, Dianna feels the broken girl cling to her side during rehearsal, feels her bury her tear-stained face in her neck, knows the Latina uses her tall body to shield herself from Heather's gaze.

Seeing her friend like this triggers something primal in her, a desperate need to protect and so she does. Tonight will be no different.

When she hears Naya's sobs subsiding she decides to ask what she already knows. "Heather?"

The Latina lets out a little sob in confirmation. "I'm here, in her house. She caught me running off after work and asked me to come over. I tried to get away, tried to decline but the look in her eyes was so hurt… And now I'm here, and it hurts, what am I going to do…" Naya trails off letting more tears fall.

"I just feel so broken Di…" Naya lets out, trying to stop herself from sobbing. She knows she needs to pull it together and go back downstairs, soon. Heather's probably waiting.

As Dianna tries to calm her, tries to soothe her, she can't keep the tears at bay. She just hopes that Heather won't hear her, or try to come looking for her.

But what the petite brunette doesn't know is that Heather's hearing every word, every sob, because she's standing outside the door. Pale arms wrapped tightly around her torso, ear pressed to the door, silent tears falling as she listens.

As she stands there she feels despair sink into her stomach. She's hurt and confused all at the same time.

Her mind races. _Why is Nay crying? It sounds like it's because of me, but what did I do? Is this why she's been ignoring me? Is this why every time I see her she's with Di? Or maybe she's with Di because she feels something for her; they've been really cuddly lately… maybe she thinks I won't want to be around her if…_

Heather freezes at the thought. _Could Naya be gay or bi maybe? Could she be in love with Dianna? _This possible conclusion causes something to stir in Heather—something that almost seems like jealousy.

She finally hears Naya hang up the phone and doesn't waste time sprinting down the stairs silently as her mind tries to work out what she's just heard.

Before the brunette comes down, the dancer can't help where her thoughts go… _If she's gay, maybe we can… No, I'm not like that; I'm not even like Brittany, am I?_

Heather's heart races, but before she can think about it anymore she hears the brunette descending the stairs.

"Sorry Hemo, I just wanted to get changed and get my PJs on." Naya looks up at her and Heather can see that her eyes are bloodshot from crying but she tries not to let it show.

"It's okay. I was just getting everything set up in the living room. Come on, let's eat." The blonde smiles but her friend's answering one is half-hearted and it hurts.

* * *

Later that evening the pair is sitting in the living room, Naya on the love seat, Heather on the couch in the middle. Usually they share the largest couch, cuddling up together under a blanket to stay warm, but tonight's different, just like everything else with them lately.

Within minutes their movie is finished and they're sitting in silence. "Do you want to watch another?" the brunette asks.

"Umm not really, actually I was wondering if we could talk." Naya visibly tenses at the suggestion, but the blonde presses on.

"Nay, what's up with you lately? You've basically been ignoring me…" Her question is interrupted when the petite brunette stands up. She doesn't say anything for a long moment then sighs.

"I'm sorry Heather, but I just can't. This was a bad idea." She turns to head upstairs but Heather quickly moves to catch her arm.

"Please don't go…" The blonde's voice sounds broken and hollow.

The Latina turns to meet crystal blue eyes shining with unshed tears. She lets out another sigh but doesn't resist when she's tugged onto the couch.

"Nay I don't know what's been going on lately, but it's killing me. You've been so different, I'm worried and I miss you. I get it if you're mad at me. Just tell me why so I can fix it… please." Her eyes are pleading.

"Hemo, it's just… just that I don't think I can talk about this with you. It's too hard to say." A tear falls down her cheek but a pale hand hesitantly wipes it away.

"What if I could make it easier for you to talk about? What if you didn't have to do the talking, not really anyways?" Naya eyes her questioningly but nods for her to continue.

"I know it might sound kind of silly but we could play 20 questions. I can ask and all you have to do is say yes or no." Their eyes meet, both full of fear.

"Okay, we can try." The brunette answers shakily.

"Promise to answer me truthfully… please?"

"I'll do my best." Naya confesses.

"Okay… Here we go. Are you mad at me?" Heather breathes out.

"No."

"Are you upset at me?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?"

"Never." Naya lets a tear fall down as she answers honestly.

"Am I the reason you've been crying?"

"Yes."

"Are you hurt because of something I did or said?"

"Yes." As Naya lets the word fall from her lips as her gaze drops to her lap.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yes."

"Does it have anything to do with work?"

"Yes."

Heather takes in a deep breath contemplating her next question, only 13 more to go.

"Does this have to do with my TV Guide interview?"

"Yes."

The blonde lets herself mull these thoughts over before continuing, desperately trying to get her questions right.

"Are you upset at me because of what I said in the interview?"

"Yes."

"Is it because you think I have a problem with gay people?"

This question catches Naya a little off guard, she thinks for a second... "No."

"Do you think I care more about Chord than I do about you because of what I said?"

"No."

"Did I hurt you when I said Brittany should be with Sam instead of Santana?"

"Yes."

Naya's eyes are still trained on the floor as Heather wracks her brain trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Her head is screaming at her, telling her there is only one explanation.

"Naya…" Brown eyes lock on blue ones and both girls are frozen. Heather's scared to ask, scared of Naya running away, scared of causing more pain but she finds the courage to ask anyways.

"Are you gay?"

The brunette feels her heart race but she doesn't drop her gaze. Unfortunately Heather knows her too well so she knows exactly what to ask. However she's decided that it's now or never so she'll tell the truth.

"I don't know."

"Nay… You know you could've talked to me about this, it doesn't change anything." They hold each other's gaze for a few seconds but Naya doesn't answer. _Oh right,_ Heather thinks, _we are still playing the game._

"Do you like someone? Is that why you don't know?"

"No." Now Heather's really puzzled, she doesn't understand at first, but then realization hits, she's chosen the wrong word. Naya's precise like that.

"Do you _love _someone? Is _that_ why you don't know?"

Naya lets out the breath she's been holding. "Yes."

The brunette lowers her eyes again and slouches forward at the same time Heather breathes in sharply feeling jealousy bolt through her again. Heather's heart is pounding against her chest; she doesn't want to have to share Naya with anyone, especially another girl—even if it's just Dianna.

"Are you in love with Dianna?"

The brunette's head snaps up and she stares wide-eyed at the blonde. The air is full of tension but this doesn't stop Naya's giggle. The first real smile Heather's seen in weeks.

"What's so funny? I mean Di's pretty, she's smart, she's fun and you've been glued to her lately. Getting all cuddly by the trailers and talking in hushed voices on set…" Thinking about these things causes a tear to fall from blue eyes. A tan hand reaches over and pushes her friend's chin up, "It's not Di."

They don't speak but her eyes tell Heather to finish the game.

"Is she someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Is she part of the cast?"

"Yes."

Their eyes meet again and this time Heather sees something there that wasn't before. Hope. It sets her on fire and she can't figure out why, she wants to drop the silly game and pull the brunette too her. Wants to hold her close and never let her get away, wants to protect her, make her hopes and dreams reality. She wants to love her.

The blonde lets out a gasp and stares directly into chocolate orbs. She feels like someone's punched her in the chest and knocked the wind out of her. How did she not see it sooner? How has she not understood what's going on? How has she been so blind?

A silent tear falls down her pale cheek, but this time it isn't from sadness, no, it's from something that she didn't even realize until this moment.

"Are you in love with me?" Her words are barely a whisper.

There it is, the question she's been waiting to hear, waiting to answer. And as she looks into Heather's perfect face and sees a tear glistening on her smooth skin her heart leaps.

"Yes."

Heather's arms are around her before she can even think. They clutch each other tightly, refusing to let go, soaking in the feel of the other.

Naya feels Heather pull away slightly and her hearts drops, imaging the worst.

"I love you."

3 words. 8 letters. 1 phrase. The brunette can't help the smile that forms on her lips, how long has she waited to hear those words from perfect pink lips. They cuddle together on the couch and bask in each other's warmth for a while before Heather speaks up again.

"How long?" Her question is simple but it makes the brunette stop to think.

"Since the day we met." She leans over and presses her lips to Heather's forehead.

"What about you?"

"Honestly, I think I've loved you just as long, I was just too stupid to see it." She shakes her head sadly.

"You're not stupid, we're together now and that's what matters."

They lay together for a while longer, before putting another movie in. They chat idly throughout, sharing everything from their hopes and dreams to their favorite names for the pet duck Heather wants.

When the movie ends the dancer sits up and pulls her girl with her. They sit facing each other and the blonde caresses Naya's cheek. "So I think I still had one more question."

The brunette laughs, accidently letting out a small snort. "Hey I'm serious, it's called 20 questions not 19 questions…"

"Alright sweetheart, one more question." Heather's face lights up at the nickname before she smiles wryly.

"Can I kiss you now?" Naya's eyes sparkle and she pulls the blonde in until their lips are only a centimeter apart.

"Yes."

There lips meet, soft and slow tasting each other. Savoring their first real kiss, however neither can restrain for long. Heather runs her hands up and squeezes Naya's tiny waist while the brunette throws her arms around the dancer's neck.

They push their bodies closer and their tongues battle for dominance. After a few minutes they pull away breathlessly. Their eyes lock. "Bedroom?"

"Yes… But you're going to owe me later because that was definitely 21 questions." They share a smile before their racing up the stairs toward the bedroom.

**The End**


End file.
